Sometimes, Journeys Never End
by DerpTheAlmighty
Summary: A little fanfiction combining all aspects of the Pokemon franchise, especially the manga and Pokemon Origins, with my own imagination. Red returns from his journeys and is reunited with his friends at Pallet Town. However, a mysterious new organization as emerged, calling themselves "Team Legion." Can Red and his friends stop the group, or will Red finally be beaten?
1. Chapter 1

If you dislike some parts of the story, fell free to unleash your rage upon the comments, and I will try to fit my story to your preferences. If you like the story, feel free to suggest ideas and give some constructive critisism in the comments. Thanks! Enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Thoughts**

A boy of 17 strode across his backyard, clearly deep in thought. He wore a red cap with a white front as well as a red and white vest covering a black shirt. His name was Red, one of the best Pokémon trainers that had ever existed (according to his rival, Blue). According to him, he was just another ordinary trainer. But to everybody else, he was a role model and a celebrity. This trainer, in their eyes, was the best in the entire world. His reason for deep thought? Simple: a lot of information had just entered his brain in the past few weeks when he had gotten back from his adventures. Thoughts of meeting his friends again had driven these thoughts away for a while. But he could not see his friends for 24 hours a day at a time, and when one is lonely, one thinks. One of the more disturbing thoughts plaguing his mind was that a new villainous organization had been formed very recently, only just a month ago that comprised of all the previous "Teams" that had been disbanded and defeated. They called themselves "Team Legion," the reasoning behind this, Red imagined, was that it was a reference to their sheer number of members, which estimated to about 30,000 trainers. What was their goal? To capture and obtain (in other words, steal) all the Pokémon in the world to use to control the world, much like the goal of Team Rocket, who's members made up the majority of the organization. Team Legion had the fortune to also have about twenty Pokémon willingly following their orders and fifty that were forced into submission. The leader of this organization was simply called "The Master," and had no known name. The Master was exceptionally cunning, and preferred to use Zoroarks for stealth missions and Hydreigons for battling. This was all they knew about this mysterious group, and it wasn't enough. Where was their hideout? Who was The Master? How did they plan to get _all_ the Pokémon in the world? But Red's thoughts were cut off as a high, bone rattling scream echoed across Pallet Town that he instantly recognized as Yellow's. Feeling a horrible jolt in his stomach, Red ran numbly towards the direction of the scream. He couldn't find Yellow anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Gone**

Red reached the sizzling, flaming mess that had once been Yellow's home. Several Pokémon had arrived and were surrounding the burning remains. All of them, to Red's noticed, looked like they were wild Pokémon. The water type Pokémon were helping to extinguish the fire as the remaining crowd simply looked at the diminishing fire, appearing as if they were searching for something. Then Red realized. As soon as she had screamed audibly for help, she must have used her remaining energy to use to cry for help mentally. As Red knew, Yellow could talk to Pokémon through psychic powers she had received in Veridian Forest.

Just then, Green and Blue arrived at Red's side. Red was somewhat relieved at their sudden presence, now knowing that at least his other friends were there.

"Finally you get somewhere before me," Blue said, jokingly, but his smile and tone soon slipped off of his face, "No, but seriously, what in Arceus' name just happened? Do you think—do you think it could've been, you know, that Team Legion?"

"It does seem like it's a good explanation for this whole thing." Red answered.

"But what would they want with Yellow?" inquired Green.

"I honestly don't know…" Red said, trailing off at the end in thought.

"That does kind of suck though… she only just moved into Pallet town and all," Blue said.

Green let out a surprised gasp, "Look! Footprints! They're going to your house, Red!"

"What? I don't see any footprints. What are you talking about?" Red and Blue said together.

"What do you mean by there are no footprints?"

"Hey….. what's that?"

One of the trees seemed to be shimmering. Sensing that something wasn't right, the three stepped closer to the tree. The shimmer seemed to be moving. It was moving past the wild Pokémon returning to their habitat, past an agitated Professor Oak, and started to move towards the road. Red sent out his Pikachu in one swift moment of the arm.

"PIKA! IRON TAIL!" Red bellowed, and the electric mouse sprang from the ground, his bolt shaped tail suddenly becoming a steel color and shining in the sun. Pika flung his body, tail first onto the shimmering background of the entrance to Route 1. As the iron tail slammed into the scenery, it seemed to shatter, falling apart, and thus revealing a dazed Zoroark on the ground next to an equally dazed Yellow. A turquoise bead rolled away into the tall grass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Journey**

Red snatched up the turquoise bead and studied it. Wondering where it came from, Red asked both Blue and Green. Both did not know. Red put it into his bag and watched, with an uneasy feeling at the stirring Zoroark.

"Pika, can you thunder wave that Zoroark for me?"

The creature nodded and seemed to glow and then unleashed a wave of yellow orbs toward the Zoroark. It stiffened almost automatically, and the dense, black fur crackled with electricity. Red shouldered Yellow onto his back and threw a Pokéball at the Pokémon. The red and white ball shook twice, but then broke open to reveal a struggling Zoroark. It was trying to stand up, but the effects of the paralysis proved to be too much for its muscles, and it fell to the ground. Red sighed as he realized it would bleed him dry to try and catch the enraged Pokémon. Both Green and Blue picked up the unconscious, paralyzed Zoroark and slowly carried it to Professor Oak's lab. Red stared at the bead. It gleamed enigmatically in the sun.

"What are you?" He said aloud.

A strange breathing was coming from somewhere. Was it the bead? No. Red searched through the tall grass. A family of rattatta gnashed their teeth menacingly. A pidgey took off in a hurry. No, it was not a Pokémon. Something shifted on his back. He realized immediately what was breathing. Yellow was stirring. Clearing the thoughts out of his head and slipping the bead into his pocket, Red started off to Oak's lab as well. Hopefully the Professor would have something to help Yellow. When Red entered the room, Yellow finally came to her senses. She started to struggle, but when she realized who her "captor" was, she smiled warmly and said, "So, it looks like you've found me. You wouldn't have needed to go looking for me if it wasn't for _that_." Yellow glared at the Zoroark, who was sitting upright in its bed, still paralyzed. She got off Red's back and sat herself on a chair. Red, wanting something to do, stowed his hand in his pocket. He felt something round in it, and took it out. It was the bead. He remembered his curiosity and looked towards Professor Oak questioningly. But before the Professor or Red could say anything, the Zoroark made a mighty roar and a huge ball of black shadow was formed in the air in front of it. The Shadow Ball hurtled towards Red's outstretched hand, but Red simply stepped aside and it hit the wall, creating a _boom!_ sound as it hit the wall. Strangely, it only made a smoking dust like impression that outlined where it hit. Red stared angrily at the possibly even more infuriated Zoroark.

"What were you thinking?! Why did you do that?" Red raged at the Zoroark.

It answered with a resounding growl that left the hairs on everybody in the room standing on end. Professor Oak, Blue, and Green looked back and forth from Red to the Zoroark, looking to see who attacked first. But it was Yellow who startled the entire room when she said, as if saying something that was rather obvious, "That bead belongs to the Zoroark. It uses the bead to create illusions."

Red stared, open mouthed. "How'd you know that stuff?"

"Well, when you get kidnapped by something that is all black and red, a bright turquoise bead is quite noticeable. Also, it glows whenever he tries to make an illusion. At least I only saw him stare at Green and the bead started to glow."

Blue, Red, and Green exchanged glances. So the footprints Green had seen were illusions. Then Green was struck with an idea, a brilliant, infallible idea.

"What if we _use _this bead? What happens then?"

As he heard this, the Zorark, once again, gave a great, furious roar.

"I don't think he wants you to," Yellow said. She suppressed a grin and said: "I think that's a great idea." But Red was confused. Use the bead? Why would they want to use the bead? Perhaps… No, they wouldn't dare. It was too dangerous. "_Team Rocket was too dangerous,"_ whispered a voice from within his head.

"Why are you guys even considering about using this bead anyway?" Red asked, trying his very best to be tactful.

"You didn't know? I thought you'd figure that out for yourself, Red," Blue smirked. It was an expression of the face Red disliked. It meant that you had lost, or that they were getting an upper hand.

"But You wouldn't dare try and stop this—this Team Legion, would you?"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Red. Of course we would! If we didn't, who else would?"

As Red opened his mouth to interject, Green and Yellow both shot him a withering look, and Red closed his mouth abruptly. Blue smirked again and plowed on.

"We, that is, Yellow, Green, and myself—and hopefully you, Red, if you understand in time, are going to stop Team Legion and free all the enslaved Pokémon."

"But that's too dangerous!" Red exclaimed, knowing and dreading what Blue's retort would be.

"Team Rocket. Remember them? Scary group. Tried to exploit all the Pokémon available in Kanto and Johto. They also make up majority of Team Legion. If you don't remember now, let me remind you that YOU DISBANDED THEM." Blue finished with grandeur.

"It wasn't just me…." Red said, rather quietly.

"Oh, don't be so modest, it sickens me."

Red sighed, and said, "Fine, we'll go. But we don't even know where their Headquarters are!"

"That's easy. We ask him," Green said, pointing at the Zoroark, "Oh!"

The Zoroark's paralysis was going away. The Pokémon was snarling and struggling to gain control over his muscles once more. At last, its efforts succeeded and it jumped of the bed and aimed a Shadow Ball at Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Professor Oak, who had thrown himself into the path of the dark projectile.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long break guys… No, I'm not dead, I was traveling, so I couldn't write. But, as a reward for your patience, here's chapter four!

Chapter 4: What Happened in Between Chapters 3 and 5

Chapter 4: The Event Distributor

The ghostly orb slammed into the Professor's chest and left a huge blackish stain that seemed to be seeping into the Professor. Enraged, Red thundered out after the Zoroark, but it had already gone. Red swore under his breath. He searched the neighboring trees, all the homes, and even searched every grassy patch in Route 1 when he retired, fuming into the lab. Professor Oak was stirring. A bit of the flame inside Red died and he looked at the Professor. Never had he seen him look so worn out. Red and the others waited eagerly, Yellow even bouncing on the balls of her feet in nervous excitement. But nothing happened. Blue's face was slowly adopting a worried look. Yellow's healing instincts kicked in and she checked the Professor's pulse.

"He's not dead," she proclaimed, relieved. The other three mirrored her relief. Blue's expression slid off his face, to be replaced with a forced smile. He had an air of anxiety.

It seemed as if a year had gone by when Professor Oak stirred from his unconscious state and sat up. He rubbed the now fading, gray stain on his chest, muttering something about bleaching and his current coat being the only available one to him. Then he looked around and came seemed to be shoved into the present state.

"Thank you for protecting us, Professor." Green said. Oak simply shrugged and replied, "It wasn't nobility or chivalry that caused me to act such, it was simply instinct."

"You really didn't need to do that, Professor, we would have been fine. You're too old to be saving us." Yellow said jokingly. The Professor smiled back his understanding of the joke.

Red smiled up at the professor, while Blue scowled and said, "Don't ever risk your life like that Gramps. Ever." Oak replied with a sheepish shrug, saying: "It was instinct, Blue, instinct."

"Hm, I wonder where he is, he was supposed to be here a couple of minutes ago…" Professor Oak muttered.

The door opened, and a ruddy faced, rather plump man staggered into the room.

"Ah, yes. You're here! How nice to see you!"

"Long, trip used a talonflame I borrowed from Augustine. Wanted to try it out, I did. The view's wonderful."

"Ah, you've been to Kalos, I see."

"That's so, distributed some Pokéball-pattern Vivillon. Beautiful, just beautiful, they are."

"So, my friends here are the four to receive them."

Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow looked in confusion. The Professor acknowledged their confusion and explained, "This man is the Event Distributor. He doesn't like his real name, so we call him that, but it's actually his title. What he does is distribute Pokémon to trainers at certain times. He's here to give you some new Pokémon for your journey."

"Alright, let's get started, I don't have much time. Need to start catching more Pokémon, I do. Which one of you is Yellow? Ah, yes. For you, I have a wonderful Kirlia. Genetically modified it is, just like an Evee I heard of a while back…" At this point everyone except for the Event Distributor glanced at Red.

"Anyway, if given this Dawn stone before or during battle, it evolves into a Gallade. If given this Gardevoirite, it becomes Mega Gardevoir. This Kirlia knows 8 moves, unlike many Pokémon. Just think, _eight_! It knows Focus Blast, Psycho Cut, Knock Off, Ice Punch, Moonblast, Hyper Bone, Psyshock, and Protect. The Gallade is trained to have 212 EVs in Health, 252 in Attack, and 44 in Speed, while the Gardevoir has 4 in Health, 252 in Special Attack, and 252 in Speed. The Gallade form has Justified as its ability and the Mega Gardevoir form has Trace as its ability."

Yellow took the Pokéball, the Dawn stone, and the strangely glowing Gardevoirite and thanked the man.

Blue received a Balstoisinite along with a Blastoise with Rapid Spin, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Dark Pulse, Aura Sphere, Ice Beam, Scald, and Hydro Cannon with 236 in Health, 252 in Special Attack, and 20 in Defense. It had the ability Mega Launcher. Green happily took a Venusaur and a Vanusaurite. "See?" Green cried, ecstatically, "I've got a Venusaur just like you, Red!" The Venusaur had the ability of Thick Fat and knew Giga Drain, Sludge Bomb, Synthesis, Sunny Day, Sleep Powder, Leech Seed, Hidden Power Fire, and Frenzy Plant. It had 252 in Health, 240 in Defense, and 16 in Speed.

Finally, the Distributor raised his head and said, "Red, you receive a Charizard. Samuel tells me you've used one before, but only for a short period." Red nodded, "This Charizard is trained to change its EVs, like your friend's Kirlia. Like your friend's Kirlia, it can change its form to either Charizard Y or Charizard X. The Charizard X has 144 in Health, 252 in Attack, and 112 in Speed. The Y form has 4 in Health, 252 in Special Attack, and 252 in Speed. It knows the moves, Blast Burn, Fire Blast, Solar Beam, Focus Blast, Dragon Claw, Roost, Earthquake, and Dragon Dance. Take good care of it."

The man stood up, smiled, and said, "Take good care of your Pokémon. Until next we meet!" He strode out of the room, saddled onto the Talonflame outside, and flew into the sunset. The four stared at their Pokéballs and smiled.


End file.
